A VICTORiOUS CORI
by kttykiwi
Summary: Working Title. Cat has a very interesting dream, one she wants to make a reality. Two-Shot. Rated M from start to finish.
1. Cat

**CORI FIC**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Tori and Cat act on a few of their desires. Not Smut.**

**Rating: M **(for) Things not able to be shown on TV, but that you could get away with in an R-rated movie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VICTORiOUS or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Cat has a __very__ interesting dream, one she decides to make a reality. Rated M from start to finish._

**Pairings: **Cat x Tori

**Authors Notes: **_Well this little gem comes from a very...erm... ok I got the basic Idea from some 'Adult Entertainment' I was watching, (Don't Judge!) thus the M rating. I know some of you are going 'YAY CORI SMEX!' and I can understand that, but this story is only going to follow the little plot bunny I got (and yes Pron __can__ have a plot) and not turn into a sex fest though it will be mentioned at some point._

_So quick word of warning, if you have something against the notion of consenting teens doing things behind closed doors then you __**really**__ need to move along._

**CoriFic**

WARNING: The following scene written in Italics is rated M for a reason!

**CoriFic**

_Fingers ghosted over her naked flesh with the lightest of touches, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Warm breath washed over the skin of her neck and sharp teeth nipped at her pulse point ripping a moan from her throat. She went to touch her lover but found her hands quickly bound above her and couldn't help the gasp of arousal that ripped from her throat at the feeling._

_"No no, pretty kitty. Just relax and feel what I'm doing to you." Another nip at her throat punctuated the words and her hips bucked at the sensation. The grasp on her wrists tightened a bit before loosening slowly. "Don't move them again."_

_"I won't." She managed to push the words out, wanting to promise her lover anything as long as they didn't stop touching her._

_"Good." The hands released her completely only to travel over the skin of her chest and stomach in slow teasing patterns. Soon she was squirming with need at every caress, wanting nothing more than to be touched in that one special place._

_"P-please!" The word left her in a gasp, a plea to end the teasing._

_"Please what, kitty?" The hands stilled and the mouth that had been teasing her chest paused in place. She whimpered at the loss and arched herself in an effort to feel them again but was denied. "Please, What?"_

_"T-touch me!"_

_"I thought I __**was**__ touching you Kitty. Did you want me to touch you somewhere in particular?" Each word was spoken against the skin of her chest teasingly while the hands moved themselves to her thighs in a slow caress that had her nearly writhing. "Well?"_

_"Y-yes! I n-need you to t-touch me! Please!" She was begging now, her voice ragged with need._

_"Where kitty, where is it you want me to touch you?" The hands had started moving again, slowly and lightly teasing their way to where she needed them the most. "Here, maybe?"_

_Her hips bucked hard at the first light touch and she cried out loudly at the pleasure it brought. "Ye-YES! Oh God, Please!"_

_There was a chuckle and she felt lips gliding back to her pulse point even as the fingers started moving in a rhythm that had her seeing stars. Quickly she could feel that delicious pressure building up to its breaking point. She was pushed over the edge as sharp teeth bit into her neck and she came screaming her lover's name in a drawn out wail of pleasure._

_"Tori!"_

Cat was jolted from her intense dream by the sound of heavy pounding on her bedroom wall. "SHUT UP IN THERE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The sound of her brother screaming was nothing new, but coupled with what she had been dreaming about only a few minutes ago it had her turning the same color as her hair. Quickly checking her alarm she saw that it was already six a.m. and got up to get ready for school, despite not needing to be awake for another half an hour.

_I can't believe he heard me! _

She grabbed some clothes for the day and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, knowing that she needed one badly if her underwear were any indication. Within moments she was stripped and the water running at full blast.

_This is the third time in the last week I've had that same dream! _

She took a moment to relive the dream in her thoughts before shaking it off and hopping under the lukewarm spray. While washing her hair she thought back to what had prompted these dreams, and who exactly was responsible for it.

_Damnit! This is all Jade's fault!_

**CoriFic**

_1 week earlier..._

"Ok class, I have a new group project for you to work on."

Cat was excited; she _loved_ working in groups for improv projects. They were always so much fun! Bouncing a bit in her seat she waited semi-patiently for Sikowitz to continue.

"We're going to be trying something different this time around. I will be assigning you in groups of no less than three and no more than four to work on an original script." Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut as he started pacing on stage. Everyone waited for him to continue.

"One person in each group will be the writer, as determined by random drawing. The others will each become a character in that script and act it out to narration provided by the writer. The actors will improv their dialogue as appropriate to the character and based on narration with no knowledge of the script before hand, while the narrator must form the story using characters based on the actors."

Cat watched as Sikowitz marched up to the almost empty whiteboard and began writing on it. "There will be no collaboration between group members until the last day so you can quickly go over things. I want this to be a real exercise in your acting abilities!"

"So to recap: Assigned Groups of 3 or 4 with one writer/narrator and the rest actors, the scene must be narrated and all dialogue be scene appropriate improv, also the actors won't know the scene until they are in it." He turned back to his class with a wide smile.

"Costumes will be appreciated and this will be 5% of your grade so make it count you little monkeys!"

Cat giggled at being called a monkey by her teacher but was startled as he yelled her name.

"Cat! You will be with Tori and Jade! Andre! You have Beck, Robbie and Rex! The rest of you can split on your own! Now to decide the writer of each group!" The eccentric teacher pointed to different students at random.

"You! And You! Are you in the same group?" The students shook their heads no. "Excellent you are writers! Now each of you give me a letter!"

"J?"

"R!"

"Good. Jade! You are a writer! Robbie you too. You all have the next five minutes to discuss character ideas, so hop to it!" Sikowitz clapped his hands and then went back to sipping from his coconut as he watched the chaos he had created.

Quickly Cat got up and wandered over to where Jade was sitting, knowing the Goth wouldn't get up for this. Tori was quick to come over as well and soon they were sitting in a loose group, the boys doing the same nearby.

"So... any ideas?" Tori was the first to speak, obviously confused by the assignment. Cat was a little worried about it as well but understood that it would be a bit like scripted improv- and then giggled as she thought that since it was an oxymoron and those always made her laugh.

"I have a couple of ideas Vega, but first do you own fake vampire fangs?" Jade was being her usual self, but like always was taking her assignment seriously despite who she was working with. It was one of the reasons Cat liked the Goth in the first place.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Get some and make sure they fit, you'll need them. I already have something I've been thinking about that we can use. Tori your character is a vampire so wear something dark and slinky looking. Cat you'll be the victim so wear something like you would on a date."

Both girls looked at the Goth in curiosity, trying to figure out what she had in mind for their skit only to be completely ignored. Jade had already pulled out a notebook and started writing her ideas down leaving them to sit in silence until Sikowitz yelled that time was up.

"Alright kids, this assignment is due for performance on Monday which gives you the whole weekend to get your parts done! Now, Drive by acting exercise!"

-X-

_Monday..._

_She was dressed for a night on the town, her red-velvet hair done in loose waves and pulled from her face gently with tiny braids, a short red skirt the color of blood complimenting her black low cut v-neck shirt and the 4 inch heels encasing her feet. Her makeup was minimal but perfect and she felt gorgeous even as she strolled the darkened streets to her destination, already late for her date. _

_She was rounding the corner onto the main street when she felt herself trip and stumble. Suddenly hands held her steady, and when she looked up to her savior she was surprised to see a woman. _

_"Hey there, are you alright?" The other woman's voice was like chocolate, smooth and just a bit dark._

_"I'm fine, thank you for helping me." Her voice quavered a bit as she spoke, but the other woman didn't seem to notice. Carefully she stood on her own and took a good look at her savior. The other woman was gorgeous, straight brown hair framing dark eyes set in a flawless face, a tall strong body covered in skin tight black jeans and sleeveless top, open toed strappy heels finishing the look._

_"You're welcome." She caught the other woman looking her up and down and a tingle shot down her spine as she watched her lick her lips out of appreciation. "May I ask for your name?"_

_"K-Katrina."_

_"It's nice to meet you Katrina, I am Victoria." The brunette held her hand out in introduction, and on instinct Katrina returned the gesture. She gasped as the other woman bent to kiss the back of her hand, lingering a moment like gentlemen of yore. Pleasure shot down her spine at the feel of those lips on her skin and all thoughts of the date waiting for her vanished like so much smoke._

_"Say Katrina, I was on my way for a bite to eat, would you care to join me?" Dark eyes locked onto her own and it felt like she was drowning in them, unable to tear herself away from the hypnotizing sight._

_As if from far away she could hear herself agreeing to join this virtual stranger for dinner, and found herself being led away from the bustle of the main streets with a gentle but firm grip._

_"Come my dear, I know the perfect place for us to dine." A strong and feminine arm wrapped its way around her shoulder and instinctively she snuggled into the body at her side. Strangely she felt no warmer in the embrace than she had in the open air, but did not dwell on the thought for long as she was led into the darkness of a side street. _

_They travelled in this manner for several minutes, neither woman speaking in the strangely comfortable silence. Finally they came upon an alley and as Victoria began to lead her into it, Katrina felt a sense of unease. Why was it that she was following this stranger, and a woman at that? She had never before found herself attracted to a woman, nor was she in the habit of dining with strangers._

_She tried to break from the embrace as her senses began to return, but found she could not. "Where are you taking me?"_

_"Don't worry my dear; this is just a short cut to our destination." That soothing voice washed away her apprehension and once more she allowed herself to be led without hesitation. Halfway down the alley they stopped, and Katrina frowned even as Victoria turned to face her fully._

_"Why did we stop?"_

_"Because we have arrived."_

_"I thought we were going to dinner, there's no restaurant here." Katrina was becoming visibly frightened as she was backed into the wall by the much stronger Victoria, and started to struggle as her wrists were held captive beside her head._

_"Silly girl, did no one tell you to beware of strangers?" A dark smile showed off what looked like fangs. _

_"What do you want with me?" She was on the verge of tears from fear, but the next words had her terrified._

_"I told you already my lovely Katrina. I'm here for dinner." The red-head tried to scream as sharp teeth sank into her throat only to find a moan escaping involuntarily. She could feel herself growing fainter despite the unexpected pleasure and soon she could feel no more._

_Victoria released the body of her latest victim and watched as it hit the ground with a muted thud. Wiping her mouth she turned and headed out of the alley without looking back even once._

The class erupted in applause as the scene ended and Cat squeaked a bit in pain as she stood from her spot on the floor. That fall had hurt a bit more than she had expected, but the scene had called for it.

"Excellent ladies! That was a riveting scene and the dialogue was well fitted to the narration. You all get an A, now it's time for us to see what Robbie has cooked up. Gentlemen?" Sikowitz had them moving quickly to get things ready, and Cat made her way over to Jade and Tori as they sat down.

"I've got to admit Jade, that was a pretty awesome scene. I'm surprised you didn't make it darker." Tori complimented the Goth for her writing even as she pulled the fake fangs from her mouth.

"That was only part of the original idea Vega; I thought it would be best for the assignment. But Cat, why did you moan when you got bitten? You were supposed to scream in pain." Jade turned to the red-head as she spoke, prompting Tori to do the same.

"Um..." Cat could feel herself blushing, how could she tell them that she had _really_ liked it when Tori had bitten her? Apparently though the blush was enough since Jade got that evil little smile on her face when she saw it.

"Oh hoh! Does little miss innocence _like it_ when she gets bitten?" Tori started blushing as well when she heard Jades words. Before the teasing could continue Sikowitz called for them to be quiet as the boys started their scene.

**CoriFic**

Coming back to reality Cat quickly finished her shower and got dressed. The entire scene on Monday had played havoc with her feelings from start to finish since no one, not even Jade, had known that Cat was crushing on Tori at the time. The other girl had been so sexy as a vampire and even Cat hadn't expected that she'd enjoy being bitten so very much.

_No! Don't think about it, you __**just**__ got out of the shower!_

Since that moment Jade had been teasing her about it every chance she got, especially when Tori was nearby since the half-Latina blushed and stammered when it was brought up. The whole thing had made it hard for her to just act normal around the group, especially when she remembered her dreams any time she and Tori so much as looked at each other.

_Oh! The things she does to me!_

Shaking herself out of the naughty thoughts, Cat grabbed herself a bagel and some coffee for breakfast while going over her plans for this coming weekend. She had decided last night before bed that things couldn't continue this way between her and Tori. She was going to ask the half-Latina out on a date for this Saturday and hope for the best.

_I mean what's the worst that can happen?_

She took a moment to think and imagined a couple of different scenarios, each worse than the last. Cat was freaking out now, she hadn't actually thought about that before making her plans. Calming down a bit she thought more rationally about it.

_Tori is my friend, she won't hate me just because I want to get in her pants... I probably shouldn't say it like that though when I tell her I like her. Oh God, I have to tell her I like her!_

She was back to freaking again and without thought had her phone in hand already ringing a familiar number.

*Hey Cat, What's up?*

"Beck I need your Help!"

*Calm down Cat and tell me what's wrong.* Beck's voice was familiar and calming, and she knew that he'd help her out with her crush.

"Do you remember mine, Jade and Tori's scene on Monday?"

*Yeah, it was really good. You and Tori looked hot.*

"Well remember at the end when she bit me and I moaned?"

*Yep. Jade told me you were supposed to scream but I don't think anyone could tell. Why?*

"I wasn't acting at that part..." Cat didn't know where this courage was coming from, but telling Beck about her feelings was easy. "I really _really_ liked it."

*um...Wow. So what exactly did you need my help with?*

"I've been crushing on Tori for a while and I've been having dreams about the scene and... Beck I want to ask her out but I'm scared. What if she hates me?"

*First, she won't hate you. Second, I'm going to come pick you up for school so we can talk about this in person. I'll be there in 10 minutes.*

"Thanks Beck." The call ended and Cat felt herself breathing easier that someone else knew her secret.

**CoriFic**

_How was that for a starter? Huh? I know I shouldn't be starting another fan fiction, especially when __**iHeart Shelby Marx**__ is still in need of finishing, but I just can't help myself! To be honest though, the chances of this story remaining a one-shot are high, though it may be a two shot if I can convince myself to write a chapter from Tori's POV. Here's hoping._

_Both the dream at the beginning and the vampire scene they did are original scripts I wrote and replaced the characters with those from VICTORiOUS, please do NOT use either of those scenes in your stories without giving me proper credit. THEY ARE ORIGINAL SCENES I MADE AND ALTERED FOR THIS STORY ONLY!_


	2. Tori

**CORI FIC**

**By KttyKiwi**

**Tori and Cat act on a few of their desires. Not Smut.**

**Rating: M **(for) Things not able to be shown on TV, but that you could get away with in an R-rated movie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VICTORiOUS or anything associated with it, someone much more famous than me does.

**Summary: **_Cat has a __very__ interesting dream, one she decides to make a reality. Rated M from start to finish._

**Pairings: **Cat x Tori

**Authors Notes: **_Well I finally got around to writing my Tori POV chapter. Enjoy it because it will be the last chapter, besides a possible epilogue, that will exist. I never intended for the story to be more than that in the first place, and to be honest have no way of lengthening it any further anyways. Still, like before this chapter may contain some 'mild' M rated scenes of a sexual nature. Again, if consenting teens is not your thing then I politely ask you not to read it._

**VICTORiOUS**

_She could feel the warm flesh shudder in pleasure beneath her searching hands, scouring the landscape with gentle caresses and probing touches, searching for all the places that made the person beneath her moan and writhe in ecstasy. Bending down she took in the scent radiating from a pale neck, and felt the urge to mark it grow ever stronger. The whimper and moan she received upon doing so making her wet beyond belief._

"_You taste so good." She couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth even as her tongue ran its course over the pale column gently, easing the light pain her teeth had caused._

"_P-please."_

"_Please what, kitten?" She paused her searching hands and tongue to face the beauty beneath her, curious to hear what drew such a plea from the red-head. The body beneath her arched itself up into still hands, and she could not help but tease just a little. "Please, what?"_

"_Touch me!"_

"_I thought I __**was**__ touching you Kitty. Did you want my touch somewhere special?" Here she dragged hands and tongue against skin teasingly, slowly making her way to that most sacred of spaces. "Here, maybe?"_

_The response was electric, the body writhing instinctively against her fingers and mouth as she worked to pleasure her new lover. Remembering the pleasure she had once caused without meaning to, she carefully allowed her fangs to come out and scraped them gently upon a pale throat wanting to time this perfectly. As the body beneath her grew more taught she poised herself to strike, biting down gently but with purpose as the woman she loved came in her arms._

"Tori! It's time for school, wake up or I won't drive you!"

Groaning at the annoying yelling of her older sister Tori rolled out of bed to quickly begin her day before being left behind. "At least my dream was pretty much over before she woke me up this time."

Sighing to herself as she rushed to get dressed and brush her hair, she thought back on this somewhat new twist to her dreams. _I can't believe Cat liked getting bitten so much; it was nothing if not sexy as hell to hear her moan like that. Still I wish Jade wouldn't tease her about it so much._

The other brunette had taken to teasing Tori about her obvious crush on Cat since she had found out two weeks ago. But ever since she had also realized that their red-headed ball of energy enjoyed being bitten, she had teased them both relentlessly. _I don't see why she has to torture me like that, as if it wasn't enough to know that Cat could never see me like that anyways._

"Tori! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Trina's yelling broke through her depressing thoughts of unrequited love.

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute!" Tori glared through the floor at where she knew her sister was standing, wanting nothing more than to smack the stuck up brat but knowing that she would get her ass handed to her if she tried.

"That's what she said! Hah!" Tori couldn't help but smile a bit at her sister's antics, despite being annoyed with her.

_It's just another wonderful day of unrequited love and friendship._

**VICTORiOUS**

Once at school things had started to get a little strange for the Half-Latina. First, Cat had been avoiding her except for short rushed sentences that she was sure meant the girl was trying to hide something from her. Then Beck had been eyeing her strangely as well, at least before Jade had noticed him watching her and dragged him off to the janitor's closet in a fit of jealousy. When she had seen them again _both_ Beck and Jade were watching her with strange looks.

Luckily today was one of the busier ones in her schedule, meaning that she was away from her friend's strange behaviors for most of the day, only seeing the group at lunch time and for Improv with Sikowitz. Not that lunch time was any less weird than the rest of her day had been, but infinitely easier to deal with as food was there to distract her from a majority of the strange things happening around her.

_Like Jade smiling at me in a non threatening manner every time I so much as glanced at her. _Not_ a normal thing for her, and _very_ creepy to see. Which, now that I think about it might have been the point of it all since she does love to make me miserable. _

Ignoring the thoughts of nice Jade, Tori entered her last class for the day and took a seat next to the unusually quiet red-head she called friend. "Hey Cat."

"T-Tori! You scared me. Hi!" She watched the red-head blush after jumping a bit, the squeak she had let out just so adorable all she could think was how much she wanted to cuddle the shorter girl.

_Well, maybe more than cuddle._ She thought, noticing the amount of skin on show for not the first time that day. "Sorry. How are things?"

"Great!" The red-head bounced in her seat a little and began rambling about her day thus far; leaving the distracted Tori to simply nod her head at all the right parts. " Actually…"

" Yeah. What is it?"

"Can I talk to you after school? Alone? I have something I want to ask you." She could see that Cat seemed very nervous about something, and wanting nothing more than to make her feel like she could do anything she wanted agreed readily.

"Sure. Do you want to meet somewhere special or what?"

Before the red-head could answer Sikowitz came falling down from the ceiling with a loud shout, standing at attention once he had gotten back up from his face plant to the floor. "Hello class!"

"I'll tell you after class." Was the hurried whisper before their teacher took center stage and began the lesson in earnest.

"Today!" He paused to take a sip of the ever present coconut before continuing. "I want you all to pair off! I have here in this hat…" The man reached behind himself blindly, groping for something that wasn't there, and quickly turned to search for the hat he spoke of finding it against the wall several feet from his current position. "…ah! As I was saying, I have in _this_ hat a random selection of short scenes that I want you to pick out and perform on Monday. There will be no trading of scenes or partners so choose wisely!" Here the man took another sip of his coconut, calmly waiting for the class to get moving.

A few moments of silence passed with no one moving.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Get to it!" Quickly the students began to comply, teaming up with friends and seat mates before wandering up to collect their scene.

"Hey Cat! Wanna be my partner this time?" Tori really hoped the other girl would say yes, even if they got something silly it would still be more fun to work together than with someone else.

"Sure! I love being your partner!" Both girls blushed at that phrasing and Jade, who was being nosy again smirked at them from nearby.

_Now if only she meant it the way I wanted her to._

"Hey, do you want to pick out the scene?" Cat nodded enthusiastically and jumped up to grab their scene from Sikowitz's hat. Quickly she was back, a stronger blush than before on her face as she handed the slip of paper to a somewhat confused Tori.

"What?" Reading the details, Tori quickly began blushing harder as well. "We get to do a kissing scene?" At those words loud laughter broke out from nearby, Jade who had been sitting only feet away, couldn't control herself and started laughing in genuine humor.

Only Tori and Beck had any clue as to why, but it was still a strange sight to see leaving most of the class terrified wrecks for the remainder of the period.

**VICTORiOUS**

It was finally after school, and Tori was a bit nervous about what Cat wished to talk to her about. The red-head had been jumpy all day, and evasive when it came to being anywhere near the half-latina for a majority of it as well. Soon she would be able to find out what was going on, or at least she hoped so.

_Why is it that our entire group uses the janitor's closet for private moments?_

The door opening brought her back to reality, watching as the red-head snuck her way into the room as if hiding from someone.

_**That's**__ not suspicious __**at all**__. Geez, what if she says she wants nothing to do with me anymore? What if… _

She was brought out of the beginning stages of panic by the soft call of her name. Looking up into the face of the girl she wished was hers, Tori couldn't help but to reflexively smile at the cuteness she found. Cat was staring up at her almost bashfully, a lock of hair curling around her fingers in a nervous gesture as she fidgeted gently in place. Grinning broadly at the scene, Tori couldn't help the words leaving her mouth.

"Sometimes you're so cute I just want to cuddle you." The look of pleased surprise she got in response made her heart beat just a little faster in joy.

"Aww that is so sweet Tori, thanks!" Cat swiftly reached out and embraced her in a hug, one she gladly reciprocated if a little guiltily at enjoying her friends touch so very much. Reluctantly they ended the hug after a few moments, Cat leaning back a bit to look the taller girl in the eyes as she began to speak.

"I have something I want to ask you, something that I have wanted to ask you for a while now." There was a pause and Tori could see Cat fighting to just say what was on her mind. Reaching out she placed a loving hand on the red-heads shoulder in encouragement.

"C'mon Cat, you can ask me anything. Just let it out." She was not prepared for the words that next left the mouth she had wanted to taste for months.

"Will you go out with me Saturday? Like on a date, a real one like when boys and girls date, but with us even though we are both girls." The words flowed in a nervous rush, Cat looking away as she spoke missing the look of delight that crossed Tori's face as she took them in.

A moment of silence passed before Tori carefully reached out and took the other girls chin in a gentle grasp, forcing them to lock eyes as she spoke honestly and lovingly.

"I would go anywhere with you as long as I can call myself yours."

"That was cheesy…" Cat smiled up at the taller girl brightly before leaning up to place a quick kiss on her cheek. "… but I'm glad you said yes."

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to be more than friends for a while now, I would be stupid to ever reject you." The words were sincere, and earned her another quick kiss, this time on the lips. Her world shrunk to that touch, analyzing every millisecond of contact that the brief moment lasted. Wanting to make it last longer she leaned into it, only to have the smiling red-head pull away.

"As amazing as this is, we should save it for our date tomorrow."

"But that is so far away." Tori couldn't help pouting a little; here she was _allowed_ to kiss the beautiful red-head, only to be told she had to wait for it once more.

"Don't worry Tori, once we have been on a date we are official and can kiss all you want!" The red-head looked a bit like she was trying to convince herself of that logic more than the Brunette, who was more than willing to listen to it.

"Does that mean I can't ask you to be my girlfriend until after our date?"

Cat merely smiled before hugging Tori and turning to leave the Janitor's closet once more. "See you tomorrow Tori!"

"Cat? What?" She could only watch as the person of her affections just left her hanging, smiling at the randomness that had attracted her in the first place.

_I guess I just have to wait until tomorrow to find out._ Glancing at her wrist she performed a double take as she noticed the time. _Shit! Trina's already left! I wonder if I can catch a ride with Beck or Andre._

**VICTORiOUS**

Saturday night quickly arrived for the giddy Tori, who sat waiting impatiently for her date to arrive after having spent hours fretting over what she would wear this evening. Finally she had chosen something she hoped would be appreciated by the red-head.

Tonight she wore her hair up in a high ponytail, allowing her bangs to frame her face and the glasses no one knew she actually needed. A Red spaghetti strap shirt covered by a black vest paired well with her dark colored skintight jeans and white converse. A white studded leather belt completed the look of what she hoped was date appropriate attire for the night.

_Seeing as I have no clue where we are going or what we are doing I'm sure it will be fine. At least, I hope it will be fine. Maybe I should go change again._

Just as she began to stand the doorbell chimed, sending her heart racing nearly out of control in anticipation.

_She's here!_

Quickly she went to open the door and the sight took her breath away. Even dressed somewhat casually the Red-head was gorgeous; tonight it was a bit more obvious. She stood there, hair in flowing waves with small braids holding it out of her face, perfectly applied make up, and the sexiest little black dress Tori had ever seen. It took all her will power not to ravage the red-head on the spot.

"God you're gorgeous." The words slipped out in an awed tone, causing Cat to blush prettily at the compliment before replying with one of her own.

"You're looking pretty handsome yourself there Tori." She took a moment to take in the full picture before continuing. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Yeah, I usually wear my contacts to school and stuff but sometimes I just need to give my eyes a break or I end up with a really bad headache." The thought of her contacts made the brunettes eyes water a little in remembered pain, causing her to rub her still sore eyes in discomfort. Cat who watched the action carefully reached out to cup her dates face gently.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Hmm? Oh, no! Don't worry I'm fine, it happens all the time when I leave my contacts in for too long." Tori tried to reassure her date before things got awkward. Quickly she changed the subject to the night's festivities. "So what have you got planned for us Kitten?"

Cat blushed at the term of endearment, her thoughts quickly spiraling to naughty territory as snippets of her dreams came to the fore, before focusing once more on the now. "Um… I thought we could do dinner and a movie. You know, like a regular first date!"

"Sounds good to me. Did you have anything specific in mind or did you want to just see what looks good when we get there?" Tori could hear her sister heading this way and decided to leave before things got weird.

_Especially with how much she likes to tease me for being Bi, I don't want to know what she will do if she finds out I like Cat._

"Well I really want to see this new movie I heard was great for a first date, but I didn't know about dinner and thought you could pick." Cat watched as Tori grabbed her keys and started ushering them from the house quickly; confused but rightly guessing it had something to do with Trina and not that the brunette was just trying to make things go faster.

"So, what do you think about Italian food?"

**VICTORiOUS**

The date had gone well, first with dinner at a small Italian eatery that was nice and romantic but not pricey. They had talked about all kinds of things including their feelings for each other and who they had spoken told of them, their friends, the food, and even about their scene due on Monday. Holding hands they had then headed for the theatre, Cat buying the tickets without telling Tori what the movie was. They had sat in a secluded corner where they could easily see the screen, but wouldn't be bothered by anyone if the movie was boring and they decided to make out instead. Something Tori was secretly hoping for until she finally realized the movie they were in.

Cat had heard of the movie from Jade, which should have been a warning in itself, and they had sat through the remake of Evil Dead clutching each other at every scary scene. Since it was a horror movie that was actually quite a lot and they had ended up sitting with Cat in Tori's lap for over half of the movie. As far as they were concerned Jade had been right, the movie was perfect for their first date.

After the movie had ended they had gone out for Ice Cream and eventually ended up at the park, where they had just sat and talked for hours. In all it was the perfect date, and it even ended with a goodnight kiss, or two, or ten, with Tori asking Cat to be her official girlfriend as they parted for the night.

Now, two days later, they were ready to come out to their friends; unafraid to show their affection for each other in public and unwilling to hide it for any longer than it took to tell their friends first. During Sikowitz's class seemed like an excellent idea, until they remembered his was the last class of the day.

"Why did we decide to tell them this way?" Tori was grumpy, having been unable to so much as hold her new girlfriends hand the entire day, let alone anything more physical like a hug or kiss.

"Well, since our scene was just a generic kissing scene as two lovers confess their feelings we don't really have to act and can just be ourselves. I am so glad we didn't get anything as specific as Rex and Robbie did." Cat spoke up remembering the very detailed movie scene their friend had been forced to recreate with his puppet.

"I know I'm just grumpy because we have to go last and that means I have to wait even longer before I kiss you again." Cat smiled at the words knowing that Tori felt the same as herself.

Finally it was their turn, and as they had decided earlier Tori was the first to go up on stage and set the scene.

The brunette began pacing in a small circle, speaking only loud enough to just be heard by the audience as she did so. "I wonder what she wants to speak with me about." She paced a few more times before stopping and seemingly looking around her in curiosity. "Why is it though, that all of our important private conversations tend to happen in the janitor's closet?"

As she spoke Cat walked onto the stage, making as if she was sneaking through the door. She turned fully to spot the pacing brunette and they both stood only feet apart eyes locked on the other. The red-head moved first, stepping closer so that she had to look up a little to look into the other woman's eyes.

"Hey Cat! So what did you need to tell me?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Cat was spot on, looking just as she had the first time. It was all Tori could do not to just hug the daylights out of the adorable red-head and ruin their scene.

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah." Cat stuttered a bit, seemingly very nervous. "It's something I've wanted to ask for a while actually."

Just as before, Tori placed a calming hand upon the red-heads shoulder. "You can ask me anything Cat, just tell me what you want to say."

Clearing her throat the red-head took a moment to compose herself and stared up into the eyes she loved before clearly and loudly asking the question she had wanted to for so long. "W-will you be my girlfriend?"

They were no longer rehashing their original encounter, instead they had moved into new territory. Tori had already asked this question of Cat, but it occurred to the Half-latina that Cat also had the right to ask. Ignoring the rest of the room completely she bent down and sealed the question with a sweet and gentle kiss.

"If that wasn't clear enough for you, my answer is yes." Cat blushed as Tori pushed a lock of the red-hair from her face gently.

"That was cheesy, but I'm glad you like me too."

"I'm just glad our friends know about us now so I can do this." With that she leaned in once more and gave the red-head a smoldering kiss filled with love. Those in the audience let out a round of applause, even as Sikowitz ushered the two girls from the stage.

"That was wonderful! I take it you two are together now?" The coconut drinking teacher asked mildly, receiving two nods in reply. "Congratulations on your coupling and the scene! You both get an A. Now, class is dismissed." With that the man turned and jumped from the open window nearby, taking off theatrically into parts unknown.

Jade and Beck, the only ones to know anything about the sudden pair before it happened, came to give their own congratulations, as stilted as they might be.

"I told you it would be fine Cat." Beck was the first to say something, having spoken with the red-head at length about her crush on Tori and telling her to 'just ask her.'

"Figures Vega would be a pussy about it, assuming of course that your scene was even close to how it really happened." Jade was next to speak, her tone rather caustic as she sneered a bit at the other brunette.

"Close enough." Tori shot back, her arms sliding around Cat's waist in a hug from behind as she did so. Cat simply smiled up at her girlfriend at the gesture, and turned back to her friends as Andre and Robbie joined the group.

"Yep. I asked her out on a date, but she asked me to be her girlfriend first."

Andre congratulated the couple warmly and surprisingly so did Rex, it was Robbie who broke the warm atmosphere with his awkwardness. "Is this why you never wanted to go out with me, because of Tori?"

Giving the awkward boy a look, and wanting nothing to do with the coming conversation, the friends left leaving Tori and Cat to deal with things on their own after a quick goodbye. Once alone Cat finally answered him with a simple but quiet 'yes.'

"Oh. Well alright then. Good luck you guys." A sad smile crossed his face as he wished them well, but both girls knew that he truly meant it even if he was a little heart sick.

"That went pretty well. What do you want to do now kitten?" Tori looked down at the girl in her arms and smiled as she felt complete.

"Can we go to Karaoke Dokey?" The red-head used her best puppy eyes, hoping that Tori would say yes. She snuggled happily into the arms around her at the 'yes' she got in return.

"Maybe I'll even sing a song just for you."

"Yay!"

_Only for you._

**VICTORiOUS**

_THE END! Yeah, I finished it! Even with this wicked headache I got, I still got it all done. There might be an epilogue, but I won't lie, the chances are almost zero. I know there wasn't nearly as much M rated material as even I thought might occur, but sometimes things have a funny way of working out. In any case I hope you enjoyed this bit of Cori Goodness for what it was. A chance to let them Shine!_

_See Ya!_


End file.
